James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks D Plnak's Downfall
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James and his team find out that D Plank is up to his old tricks again and Tracy is losing her confidence can James help her regain them? Cartoon: James Bond Jr TracyxJames


James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks D Plank's Downfall

Set a year after the series of James Bond Jr

James, Tracy, Mr Milbanks, Mr Mitchell, IQ, Gordo, Phoebe and Noseworthy were on a ship in the South Pacific when Noseworthy screeched.

"A SHARK!" he cried and knocked Tracy off the ship.

"ARGH!" she screamed.

"TRACY!" cried James and jumped into the water to rescue her. "I sense S.C.U.M is behind this." He thought as he battled the shark seeing that it was made out of metal managing to rescue Tracy from the metal shark.

"(Gasps) Thanks James." Said Tracy hugging James and Gordo lifted them out of the water then James saw Tracy had a cut in her right arm. "God what was that shark made of?" she asked.

"What happened?" asked Mr Mitchell.

"Trevor knocked Tracy off the ship but James managed to rescue her." Explained Phoebe.

"Oh what nonsense." Said Noseworthy.

Tracy growled angrily.

"You knocked me in the water you may say you're not freaked but you are a real coward." She said.

"That shark was made out of metal." Said IQ.

"S.C.U.M must be doing this." Said James.

"More D Plank than anyone else." Suggested Tracy and James nodded. "Gordo can you take Trevor eel fishing on the next island?"

That made Noseworthy unwell.

And Tracy winked at James.

"Er dudes and dudes's a sub over there." Said Gordo.

"D Plank it is." Said James and Tracy.

Soon after the metal was taken out of Tracy's arm James, Tracy, IQ, Gordo and Phoebe scrubber-dived to the sub but James noticed Tracy wasn't acting normal.

"Tracy are you ok?" asked James.

"Yeah just still creped out over the shark." Replied Tracy in a sad tone that only James knew.

"Don't worry Trace you stay near me and nothing else will happen." James said trying to help Tracy regain her confidence. "Poor Tracy."

Soon they got to the sub with the metal shark there which was being piloted by Jaws.

"Oh shit my least-favourite henchman." Said Tracy.

"I can't say anyone of us likes him since he almost killed you." Said Gordo. "Oops sorry I said that."

Tracy nodded sadly as they secretly got on the sub where D Plank was waiting.

"I have been expecting you." Said D Plank.

"Sure you have." Said Gordo.

"I think he has." Said James seeing all the armed S.C.U.M agents with AK-74s.

"Great first Jaws injures my best friend now Gordo's arch-enemy as got us cornered." Said Phoebe.

"How do you know D Plank is Gordo's arch-enemy?" asked IQ.

"Lucky guess?" asked Phoebe.

"That will do." Replied James.

"And I think we have seen those two before." Said Tracy pointing to Blige and Pump.

James nodded.

"GUYS AND GIRLS NOW!" he called.

Soon all the team attacked except Tracy who was scared stiff.

"A TOO EASY TARGET!" cackled Jaws.

"Tracy snap out of it I know Jaws and that shark scared you but if you don't overcome it you might lose your life. Oh shit I am so not helping." Sighed James.

"Maybe not but thanks for trying James." Said Tracy.

"I will deal with the girl Jaws you take care of Bond Jr." instructed D Plank then Jaws punched him. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Maybe you ought to go down with your ship I quit." Said Jaws.

"JAWS GET BACK HERE!" yelled D Plank then he didn't noticed Tracy aim for the cannon and blasted the escape pod that Jaws was in.

"I hate the idea of killing but I doubt Jaws has died." Said Tracy sighing.

"That was brave Tracy now we better stop D Plank." Said James.

Then D Plank attacked.

"Any last words Bond and co?" asked D Plank.

"Yeah surrender now or your goose is cooked." Said Tracy pointing a gun shaking in her hand.

"You think you can fire that?" cackled D Plank.

"No but I think I can damage your hook." Said Tracy and she managed to damage his hook with the gun. "Justice will be served D Plank wheatear you like it or not."

"Cool Tracy you regained your confidence." Smiled James and hugged Tracy.

Soon the team pointed a cannon at D Plank's men and D Plank so they didn't escape.

"Mr Milbanks there they are." Said Mr Mitchell.

"Sir we got D Plank and his men." Called Phoebe.

"Where is my daughter?" asked Mr Milbanks as D Plank and his men were arrested.

"I'm here Daddy." Said Tracy.

"Tracy I heard you fell into the sea and James rescued you." Said Mr Milbanks.

"That I did sir that I did." Replied James and he hugged Tracy.

"Noseworthy you are detention for the rest of the school year." Said Mr Milbanks. "And as for you James keep my daughter safe."

"That I will sir you can rely on me." Replied James.

"I know I can." Said Mr Milbanks.

"Thank god that today is over." Said Tracy as she sat down to rest and she and James kissed happily. "You and me James." She smiled as they kissed then watched the sunset.

The End


End file.
